The selection and refinement of appropriate psychophysical methods for the separate measurement of the various aspects of taste perception is a primary and continuing concern of this project. Normal variation in taste perception with chronological age is being assessed by procedures which quantify the intensity and pleasantness of the subject's taste experience. Parallel studies are concerned with anomalous taste experience as a naturally occurring phenomenon or as a consequence of experimental manipulation of diet. Other studies are directed specifically at taste perception difference between individuals with and without caries.